deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuuya Nakahara VS Edward Elric
What they lack in size, they make up with in skill! Time for a long battle between two shorties, The Mobster and The Alchemist, who will win in a DEATH BATTLE! Chuuya Nakahara Is Not A Stray Dog in DEATH BATTLE! The mafia is pretty damn cool isn't it? Well, it seems that mister Nakahara thought that too. Well... not exactly, after an accident at the military where he merged with some dude named Arthur Rimbuad along with a god named Arahabaki, losing all his memories before age seven, gaining awesome super powers, joining a teenage mafia group named the sheep, and eventually meeting members of Port Mafia ((which he proceeded to assault)) he would eventually become quite member of Port Mafia, protecting the organization and the city of Yokohama, with all he had. Abilities For The Tainted Sorrow - An ability that allows him to manipulate the gravity of himself or of others ((for animate objects he has to have physical touch)). SuperSpeed - With the use of For The Tainted Sorrow, Chuuya can zoom around the battlefield, and even without his powers, he is still fast enough to react to automatic machine gunfire. Superhuman Durability - Could take hits from Lovecraft's Monster form. Street Level Attack Potency - Can take on multiple trained soldiers, go toe-to-toe the Guild and members of the Armed Detective Agency. Intelligence - For as hot-headed as he may seem, he isn't impossible to reason with. In fact, he's rather reasonable when no one is pushing his buttons. While his skills and presence signal an inherent threat, he's reliable enough to be given the position of Executive within the Port Mafa and for the leader of the Port Mafia to assign him the task of confronting the Armed Detective Agency during the three-way conflict involving the Guild. He is regarded as the top martial artist in the entire Port Mafia. Corruption: Chuuya letting go of all reason and focusing on only killing his enemy, and then everything around him, but this allows him to swing around skyscrapers, destroy tanks, and create mini-black holes ((they don't work exactly like black holes, since they only have a limited time of existence, and aren't as strong with pulling objects into it)) Weaknesses -Corruption is extremely dangerous, forcing Chuuya to slowly lower his defense in exchange for offense, and making him decay until he eventually perishes. ((He can create forcefields but one well-placed attack could take down Chuuya)) -Chuuya isn't as experienced as some of his other companions, not implying he's not as powerful. -Sensitive about his height ((he is 5'1)) Chuuya may have started from the bottom, but eventually... he became an executive in Port Mafia and would do anything he could to protect the others around him. "Oh Granters Of Dark Disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again" Edward Elric Goes Full Metal In DEATH BATTLE! Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements. These are the ingredients to create a human body, and those were the ingredients that Edward Elric would never forget. At a young age, after losing their mother, him and his brother would commit one of Alchemy's greatest Taboos, human transmutation. Yet, it all failed, leaving them with a malformed beast, Alphonse's soul trapped within a giant set of metal armor, and Edward Elric missing both an arm and a leg. After that day, he would swear to discover the secrets of Alchemy, and create a new body for his brother, and Edward Elric would soon become... The Legendary Full Metal Alchemist. Abilities Alchemy: Allows Edward to create basically any object from spears to huge ass canons, as long as he follows the rule of equal exchange, which means he can only create things that are of the same material as the object he is using, and that he knows the components. ((Which he can amplify by draining from his life force)) SuperSpeed: Edward can point-blank dodge bullets, missiles, and even lightning! Which should mean he is as fast ((or at least almost as fast)) as light. Super Durability: Edward can tank point-blank grenade explosions without a scratch, and survive an entire building exploding while IN IT, and without a scratch too! ((also survived losing multiple limbs as a young child)) Master Fighter: Mastered Jujitsu and can adapt to his enemy's fighting style with almost no problem. Super Strength: Kicked a lion Chimere 20 feet with ease, punched through a tree casually, cut robots in half, and block shadow's of pride, which could go through Alphonse's bulletproof armor like butter. AutoMail Arm: Has a prosthetic right arm is made out of metal that he can use to create swords and other weapons. Extremely Intelligent: Edward is easily one of the smartest people in the world, becoming a certified State Alchemist by age twelve, figuring out Scar's destruction Alchemy with ease, and is a master tactician, figuring out the weaknesses and flaws of enemies and adapting accordingly. Destruction Alchemy: A form of Alchemy that destroys objects from the inside out ((sometimes even reducing them to atoms)). Weaknesses -Is quite sensitive about his size ((he's 4'11)) -If his automail arm breaks, he is unable to do alchemy without the use of Alchemy circles -Somewhat pacifistic ((but this will be mostly disregarded for the fight since he does kill when he really needs to)) Edward is no doubt a genius, and after literally PUNCHING ESSENTIALLY GOD IN THE FACE! He would sacrifice his powers for the greater good of mankind. “Stand up and walk. Move forward” Pre - Fight Yokohama park, two figures, one wearing a red long coat with blond hair worn in a braid, and one with a fedora and a black coat walk through a small pathway, beautiful buildings surrounding them, and a small fountain surrounded by flowers to their left. Bump "Watch it!" Edward Elric says, pushing Chuuya away right after the two accidentally collide. "Oh shut up shorty!" "SHORTY!? Look who's talking you runt!" Chuuya grits his teeth, "I'M STILL GROWING YOU BASTARD!" Chuuya leaps towards Edward, his fist reeled back! "COME AT ME YOU TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" F I G H T ! ((*Cue - Blooming Villain Dancing Star Night Version)) Edward ducks under Chuuya's punch, sidestepping behind him as both go for a high-kick, both legs striking each other. Edward and Chuuya jump back, the ground under Edward's feet rocketing him into the air! "What? Do you wanna fight against gravity you bastard? Bring it on!" Suddenly, FOOM! Edward is forced to the ground, a force pushing down on his body. "What kind of alchemy is that!?" The Alchemist shouts. Chuuya zooms towards Edward, ready to strike, but Ed smiles, multiple stones rising out of the ground and surrounding Chuuya and slamming Chuuya into the ground! Edward is released from the gravity manipulation and he jumps towards Chuuya, punching him in the face! Chuuya staggers back as Edward readies the next attack, but the moment he strikes, Chuuya flips over Edward with ease, grabbing his hair and pulling him to the ground, smashing the floor! Edward kicks Chuuya in the chin before jumping back up and slamming his fist into The Mobster's stomach, who counters with a headbutt! Both Edward and Chuuya stumble back, "That was a dirty trick you red-headed midget" "What do you care you teeny-weeny blond asshole?" Edward claps his hands together, and then... a spear rises out of the ground, and Edward grabs it, throwing it towards Chuuya! Chuuya smiles, the spear slowing down, allowing him to grab it and running towards Edward. Elric's right arm materializes a blade, allowing him to knock the spear out of Chuuya's fist! Chuuya starts to glow red, zooming behind Edward and striking him with a kick from behind! Chuuya sweeps Edward off his feet, and kicks him in the stomach right before he hits the ground! Edward stands up, clapping his hands as a pillar of stone explodes out of the ground below him, allowing him to leap into the air! "Aren't you getting the feeling of deja vu you idiotic shithead!?" Edward is shot back to the ground, but as he's forced back, The Alchemist smiles "No, not at all!" As he slams his fist onto the floor, multiple hands made out of stone emerging out of the ground and heading towards Chuuya, slamming into him! Chuuya is thrown into multiple trees before catching his feet on the grass, in which he rockets towards Edward, surrounded by rubble! Edward dodges the shards and splinters before grabbing Chuuya by the foot and pulling him to the floor, smashing the stone ground! As Chuuya jumps back up, Edward roundhouses him, and as Chuuya lurches back, he turns towards Edward, outstretching his hand and placing it on Edward's chest, instantly sending him into the fountain statue, shattering it! Chuuya leaps into the air towards Edward, who simply smiles "EAT THIS YA DWARF!" Suddenly, a blue spark appears out of the ground, and a stone canon suddenly materializes! "What the shi-" Edward jumps behind Chuuya and spin kicks him into the cannon barrel! Edward lands on the ground, and then... KABOOM! And the cannon explodes from the inside! Edward sighs "Holy crap that worked... I cannot believe it" "Oh granters of Dark Disgrace, do not wake me again" A glove fell from the smoke and suddenly... Edward heard maniacal laughter from the fumes. "Oh you have got to be-" Edward is slammed to the ground by a crushing force! Blood starts to burst from his body as red symbols start to form on Chuuya's body, and his eyes widened in insanity. The Mobster raised his right hand, a red ball starting to materialize "You're... An... Amazing... Dumbass" As Chuuya throws the black hole towards Edward, he is rocketed into the air! As he soars through the sky, he places his feet on multiple little stones, allowing him to create pillars and tiles that allow him to move through the wind, dodging Chuuya's black holes! Edward gets near Chuuya, and a forcefield starts to surround Chuuya, but Edward takes off his red coat, grabbing a nearby floating stick, turning the coat into a rope and the stick into a spear, which he quickly fastens to each other and throws it into a nearby wall of stone, pulling him towards it! Chuuya turns towards Edward, the force field disappearing temporarily, which Edward sees and rockets towards Chuuya using a pillar of stone at top speed, getting past the force field! "EAT MY ASS YOU HAT STAND CARROT HEADED TAR WEARING PIPSQUEAK! I'M NOT DYING TO YOU!" He places his auto-mail hand on Chuuya's chest, and with the help of his very life force, a red blast discharges out of Edward's arm, engulfing Chuuya! Chuuya regains his senses temporarily, as he sees himself being reduced atom by atom. Chuuya simply smirks, blood dripping from his head as his arms, legs, and body is disintegrated "At least I'm taller than you... bastard" And soon... nothing is left of the Executive Mafia Member of Port Mafia. K.O! Edward collapses to the ground, his right hand completely shattered, and his body covered in wounds. Edward looks towards the smoke, gritting his teeth. As it clears... the only traces of Nakahara left being the tattered remnants of a fedora. The Fullmetal Alchemist chuckles, collapsing to the ground "Heh... like a bitch" He mutters before falling into unconsciousness. Conclusion ((*Cue - Rain )) I... really have a thing for disintegration. Anyways, why does Edward win this fight? Well... in general, Edward takes this fight with quite a bit of ease, the only issue would be Chuuya's Corruption, but we'll touch on that later. First, Chuuya wins when it comes to movement speed, since For The Tainted Sorrow is quite versatile when it comes to movement, BUT! Edward triumphs in reaction speed, since Edward has been able to dodge literal lightning, much faster than anything Chuuya has reacted to. Edward was definitely more durable since he was able to take a point-blank grenade explosion and even a giant ass building destroying attack, which isn't something Chuuya has done since he usually resorts to evasion, which again, Edward is better at. For strength... it's kinda iffy, but Edward still takes the cake, ONLY because we haven't seen that many good strength feats for base Chuuya. Edward is easily more versatile, is much smarter ((both tactically and in general)), and despite Chuuya being older, Edward is actually more experienced, since he was trained in both Alchemy, but also in the military, and yes you can argue that Chuuya defeated those Military members with general ease, but that was mostly because of For The Tainted Sorrow. Now then... onto corruption, and I gotta say, Edward still wins, but only barely. Corruption form is a double-edged sword, while it does give Chuuya a massive boost in power, it also slowly breaks him. He goes insane, he starts decaying, making his body fragile, and while the black holes are quite powerful... They're pretty inconsistent. They don't exactly suck things up like normal black holes ((unless Chuuya focuses on them)) and they always have a limited amount of time until they disappear, unlike real black holes that eat everything around it before buggering off, so it's more of a sphere of energy. Besides that, Edward only needed one good strike to end this battle, which he could easily provide through destruction alchemy, which he could amplify through draining his life force ((which we know he is willing to do)). Chuuya may have been an extremely powerful foe, but it seems that he came up just a bit short. THIS DEATH BATTLE'S WINNER IS! EDWARD ELRIC : THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Alucard, son of Dracula, stood in the middle of a dark throne room. The cold air flowed through night sky, as he sauntered silently, his eyes darting around the room cautiously. Then... from behind the giant wooden door... what seemed to be music started to play, until... BLAM! AluCard, member of The Hellsing Organization kicks open the door, his two pistols raised high, a twisted smile on his face, as he shouts at the top of his lungs "SUP BITCHES!!! GUESS WHO!?" ALUCARD VS ALUCARD! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:SomeGuy21